hypixel_skyblockfandomcom-20200222-history
Changelog/2019/July 9
Guesting Time to make your island look pretty! * You can now visit the Islands of other players. /visit * There is now an "Island Settings" menu in your SkyBlock Settings (SkyBlock Menu). * You can decide who can visit your island (Friends, Guild, Everyone, Nobody). * When visiting an island, you can't die nor take damage. * Guests can't break anything on your island, can't use abilities or open any chest or else. * By default, guests can't pick up the items that you drop on the ground, but you can enable it. * Guests can use the chat normally. * You can visit the islands of other players even if they are offline. * By default, we are limiting the total amount of guest on the island to 1. * If your island has at least 1 VIP, the max amount of guests on the island at the same time is 3. * If your island has at least 1 MVP, the max amount of guests on the island at the same time is 5. * If your island has at least 1 MVP++, the max amount of guests on the island at the same time is 7. * MVP++ players can still visit an island even if the island is full (up to a max of 10 guests on the island). * You can go back to the hub, or go back to your island using the SkyBlock Menu. * Jerry now has a Guesting Menu, where you can find info and also access your Settings. * Visits are OFF by default, if you want players to join your island turn it ON in your Settings. This is only the testing phase of Guesting, we have many more plans for the future. Players will be able to create parkours and implement cool ways to interact with your guests. New Boss Loot Mechanics We want looting to be fun and fair at the end of the Boss Fights. The Magma Boss is currently the only real Boss of the game, but this system would be used for future boss fights as well. Loot mechanics: Bosses still drop the items on the ground, but players can only see their own loot. The more damage you deal to the Boss, the more loot you will gain from the Boss. Even if you are the top 1 Damage, you might not get the best item, but you will have better odds of getting the best item. Even if you did not get the best item, you will be compensated with more loot. Overall the more damage you deal, the more loot you will gain, but it does not mean you'll get the best items. Everyone who participated in the fight (at least dealt 1 damage) will get at least 1 Fragment, used to craft the Armor from the Boss. At the end of the Boss Fight, you can now see your damage ranking and how much you dealt. Magma Boss changes: * The Magma Boss now has 60000 Health * It now drops a lot more overall loot, enough for everyone. * It can now drop pieces of the Ember Armor. (Mid game armor) * It can now drop Ember Fragments (can be used to craft Ember Armor). * There are a few gameplay elements on the map that can give you a very accurate indication of the next time the Magma Boss will spawn...if you know what those are. Let us know what you think about those new mechanics! If you like them, we will keep them for future fights! New Collection Rewards Teleport Pads Unlocked in Ender Pearl Collection 7 Very much like the Launch Pads, Teleport Pads can be placed on your island and right clicked to setup. You can place up to 12 of them on your Private Island. Each one of them is assigned a different color, and each one can be linked to the color of another Teleport Pad. Example: You can set up Yellow Teleport Pad to always go to Red Teleport Pad, and then set up Red to always go to Green, and set up Green to always go to Yellow. You went full circle! Hot Potato Book Unlocked in Potato Collection 8 When you place a Hot Potato book in an Anvil with a weapon or armor, it'll permanently apply stats on that piece of gear forever, for free. Applying a Hot Potato Book does not cost any level, and does not add any anvil penalty to the item, it's free! Hot Potato Books gives +2 Weapon damage and +2 Strength on Weapons, and +2 Defense +4 HP on Armor pieces. The one downside is that you can only use Hot Potato Books 10 times maximum on any piece of gear! Woodcutting Crystal Unlocked in Birch Log Collection 8 You can place this Woodcutting Crystal nearby your Foraging Minions and they will start working 10% faster. It has a range of 12 blocks. Greater Accessory Bag Unlocked in Redstone Collection 10 This upgrade will increase the size of your Accessory Bag from 15 slots to 21 slots. Hard Glass Unlocked in Sand Collection 7 This special Glass can't be broken by explosions. Perfect for Ghasts! Fishing Achievements 11 new fishing achievements! * Legendary Rod - Fish using the Rod of Legends * Baited - Obtain the Bait Ring * Water Sword - Kill a squid using the Prismarine Blade * Animal Fishing - Fish using the Farmers Rod * Sea Monsters - Obtain the Sea Creature Artifact * Treasure Fishing - Fish up a Large Treasure * Higher Enchants - Obtain a level 6 enchantment book * Fortunate - Fish 2 treasures at once using the blessing enchant * Big Game Fisher - Kill a sea creature that requires fishing level 20 or higher * Agile - Drink an Agility potion * Night Eyes - Obtain the Night Vision charm * Saddle Up! - Craft a saddle (Bonus Achievement) Personal Leaderboards SkyBlock isn't really about competition, but we still think players should be able to see their personal rankings. You can now find your personal leaderboards in the SkyBlock Menu! Shop Improvements Finally! You can now right-click on items in the shop to buy in bulk. This does not work on armors, weapons, talismans, potions or enchanted books. Enchantment Changes New enchantment: Telekinesis Telekinesis can be applied to Swords, Bows, Pickaxes, Axes, Shears, anything! Whenever you mine an ore, cut wood, shear a sheep or kill a mob, the loot directly goes into your inventory. (Does not work on Boss monsters) Enchanted Book Recipe changes Crafting level 1 Enchanted Books was almost never a good idea. We changed all the collections to reward higher level books instead, and scale the difficulty of the recipes appropriately. Hopefully, book recipes are interesting to craft now! Enchantment mechanics changes In preparation for end-game content coming in the next few weeks we have decided to balance enchantments. Enchantments will no longer buff each other, they will only apply to the base damage of the weapon. This is a pretty big change, as it will lower the damage of items by a lot, but at least it will allow us to add new enchantments later, without having to worry about them buffing all other enchantments. Because of that, we might need to buff some of the weapons in the game, let us know what you think about it! Execute and Snipe changes Execute enchantment nerfed from 1% to 0.2% per missing health %, but it now scales to level 5, instead of 3. Snipe enchantment nerfed from 5 to 10 blocks distance. Frost Walker changes Frost Walker will no longer work next to a bobber, peace is restored. Accidental Drop Protection When clicking the drop key while holding a Weapon, Armor, Talisman, Fishing Rod, Tools or any Epic/Legendary/Special items, you will have to click the drop key twice in a row if you want to drop the item. Otherwise, the item won't drop and you will see this lovely message: General Changes * Midas Sword got buffed from +80 Str and Damage to +120 Str and Damage at 50M coins. * Players can now out-bid themselves when the item is a Midas Sword. * The Spirit Mask got buffed from 5 to 7% speed. * The Speedster set got buffed from 30 to 35% total speed. * Players now gain 2.5 Network Exp per second in SkyBlock. * Guild Exp was buffed from 2 to 2.5 per second. * Default Sea Creatures catch rates buffed from 10% to 20% * Max Sea Creature catch rate nerfed from 56% to 41% * Odds of Hydra and Emperor rates remain the same. * Looting does not work on Diver Fragments anymore, only 1 will drop every time. * Emerald Armor buffed from +200 to +250 stats but scales slower. * Emerald Armor is now Epic Rarity. * Sugar Cane was nerfed from 3 to 2 coins. (Still quite a lot) * Personal Launch Pads can now go up to 12 horizontal and vertical power (from 7 and 5). * Backpacks containing items can no longer be sold in the Auction House. * Sponge is now Common rarity. Bug Fixes Yesterday we released a bug fix patch that you can read here. Since then we fixed a few other bugs: * Fixed an issue with budget hoppers not working correctly when the minion had a storage chest * Fixed an issue with some minions not getting the right amount of items when players were offline (rabbit, spider, cave spider minions for example) * Fixed the Fishing Minion recipes showing up twice in the Recipe Book * Allow mob minions to collect drops that don't have 100% drop chance during the offline simulation, and make them work correctly with drop pools * Fixed Super Compactor 3000 not working with blaze rods * Fix minion skull not changing when using the fast upgrade feature * Fix Aspect of the End allowing you to teleport through blocks and into blocks * Ensure Aspect of the End can't be used to get into the Colosseum * Fix trade not being cancelled when closing the menu if you hit accept first * Fix being able to break wheat on the hub island when you get there from The Barn by using the grappling hook * Fixed an issue where inventories would be wiped upon changing servers